


Silence

by doomtwinkie (shinysparks)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Ficlet, I've had waaaaay too much caffeine, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, like seriously it would've been hilarious, why was this not canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/doomtwinkie
Summary: Crane is angry after a sudden surprise.





	Silence

He had not said anything in nearly two days.

Abbie groaned, as she pulled up to the stoplight. Crane sat beside her in the car, staring out the window. He was still steaming - that much, she could tell. In fact, he’d been furious since that fateful night two days prior, and though his silence had been nice at first; it had gotten quite old quite quickly.

“Alright, Crane: spill,” Abbie finally said, shaking her head, “what’s on your mind?”

Crane turned and stared her down, his eyes still full of the same level of shock and hurt they had been those two days prior.

“Crane, seriously...” She told him again with a sigh.  
“I am betrayed!” Crane exclaimed, hands flailing, “how could you not tell me that he was the father?!”  
“Oh god,” Abbie said with a groan, “this is why you’ve been so quiet? Really?”  
“It is just... it’s unthinkable! It’s too convenient!” He prattled on, before pausing, “everyone else knew, didn’t they? That is why Miss Jenny was filming my reaction, wasn’t she?”

Abbie sighed.

“Yes, Crane, everyone knew,” she told him, “like, the whole planet knows. And for what it’s worth, Jenny’s video got ten thousand likes on youtube before it was taken down. Apparently, they couldn’t figure out what a ‘shodden herring’ was, and assumed it was something obscene.”

Crane folded his arms, and stared ahead, fuming.

“Oh, come on, Crane: how often do you get to surprise someone like that? It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity!” She said, “and really, did you want to be spoiled?”  
“I would’ve liked some preparation!” he spat, “frankly, the knowledge of Luke Skywalker’s parentage came as quite a shock!”

Abbie tried hard to stifle a chuckle.

“It does not even follow!” Crane continued, “Obi-Wan Kenobi stated to Luke in Episode IV that, and I quote: ‘Vader betrayed and murdered your father!’”  
“Well, the Jedi do have their own point of view, Crane,” Abbie told him, smiling.  
“That is nothing more than an excuse for shoddy writing!” Crane protested, before shaking his head in defeat, “I am distraught.”  
“Cheer up, okay? We’ve still got Return of the Jedi to get through,” Abbie said, reaching over and patting him on the arm.

Crane turned to her and offered a smile.

“Good. I suppose I am eager to see the burgeoning romance between Luke and Leia,” he said, eagerly.

It was Abbie’s turn to stare ahead, silent and wide-eyed.

_Oh boy,_ she thought to herself...


End file.
